Talk:Bren Kingal quest
Mission structure I am about to start doing, and writing up, the missions in Mos Taike and am interested in clarifying the category structure and coming up with a common and easy to handle structure. I am interested here specificly in NPCs that give Missions that only show up in your Datapad and not in your Quest Journal (For Mos Taike, that includes Stella, Bren Kingal, Lorne (security chief), and Gramm (mayor)). I am taking my cue from some of the adventure park mission sequences. My idea is that the missions can simply be documented as part of the NPC page for the mission giver (such as Bren Kingal) rather than having to come up with a name for the mission set, a name not present in game. Something similar to Han Solo, although I think the full dialog (especially without the player side) is overkill. The alternative is to do what is done here and separate the missions list from the NPC page. That would actually have merit for NPCs who have real info associated with them (such as Luke Skywalker since the spoiler info is a click away. As far as categories are concerned: * the NPC page would be categorized as Category:PLANET NPCs * the mission list would be under Category:PLANET Quests (unless a Category:PLANET Missions category under Category:PLANET Quests makes any sense}. If the mission sequence is part of a theme park or other quest sequence, the theme park category would apply instead. * including the NPC and/or missions list page in Category:Guides is, I think, a mistake. I would rather see Category:Quests as a subcategory of Category:Guides rather than clutter up the guides listing with a lot of short walkthrough pages. ---- Second thoughts: I am beginning to favor a separate missions page, but still want to hear what others have to say --SwordMage 12:03, 8 Sep 2005 (CEST) : For datapad missions, I prefer having walkthroughs on the same page as the NPC's information, because it makes things easier to find for a user. If someone wants to know about a ROTW quest, they'll probably search for the quest's name and find the page associated with it. But how would someone find this page? They'd probably search for Bren Kingal, and so I'd say the information should be on that page (as a side note, we seem to have Bren Kingal and "Kingal, Bren" articles; they should be merged, getting rid of the Kingal, Bren page). It just seems awkward to have pages named "Bren Kingal quest"... I dunno. It's just an anonymous mission, and as such I think it only belongs on the main NPC's page. --Influenza 22:18, 8 Sep 2005 (CEST) :: I agree about "Kingal, Bren" and will do that when my new character gets to Mos Taike and can complete the mission sequences there. As far as navigation is concerned, whether or not the missions are on separate pages, the reader would probably find it via the NPC page (my only rationale for putting unnamed missions on a separate page is for famous NPCs where there is a lot of non-spoiler info on the page and there is no reason that they cannot just be a special case). --SwordMage 23:08, 8 Sep 2005 (CEST) :: I have combined the three pages into Bren Kingal and am cleaning up all the links (included in here).